The One
by kimmie5
Summary: Trunks and Pan are engaged! but there is an evil force lurking over head who wants pan for his own? what will Trunks do?


Title: The One

Author: Kimmie    

A/N:  Hi everyone!!  This is one of my best fic's so far in DBZ.  I hope u like it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One

     "Trunks, you still haven't bought me a graduation present like you promised you would and I graduated a year ago."  Pan said as they where walking down the street together.  

"Yea I know, you know what here."  Trunks dug down in his back pocket and dug out his wallet and handed her his credit card.  "Here, I want you to go out and by any dress you want because I want to take you out to dinner too for an engagement and graduation celebration."  Pan was speechless.  Unexpectedly, she jumped up and hugged Trunks around his neck and gave him the biggest hug he ever received.  Dende he loved her, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

Pan looked at her watch and realized that she only had 2 hours to find the perfect dress.  "Sorry baby got to go or your present will be for nothing."  She gave him a quick kiss and ran off down the sidewalk with Trunks watching her disappear.  He looked down at his own watch and realized that he had to finish with a few things at work before his mother, Bulma, got really upset.  

~(*)~

      Pan walked down the mall and from a window she saw the absolute perfect dress.  She ran in there looked it up and down 'this is going to be perfect!'.  She tried it on and of course it fit like a dream.  "Well, I wonder who you are going to show that off too?"  Pan gasped and turned around and saw Bra standing in the dressing room doorway grinning at her.  

      "Who are you smiling at?"  Pan smirked.  She turned back to the full length mirror and checked out the dress.  It was perfect.  It was a navy blue silk that hugged her perfect and slim figure.  It had spaghetti straps with diamonds attaching them and it had a slit that went all the way up her thigh.  Trunks was going to enjoy his investment immensely.  She twirled doing a complete circle checking out every view.  

      "Trunks is going to love that dress, I heard that he was going to take you out to dinner tonight.  I think you two do well together."  Bra commented, ecstatic about her best friend and brother together.  She just found out a couple of days ago about the engagement and she was thrilled to her high heels.  

      "So, since you found me Bra, how about I go get changed and we can go chill for about an hour since I have nothing else better to do."  

      "Fine by me."  

      Pan went back in the dressing room taking off the dress with special care and quickly put it back on its hangar and quickly dressed in her black tank top and kaki shorts and met up with Bra.

"So tell me Bra, how did you know that Trunks was taking me out to dinner?"  Pan asked as they walked to the food court.

"Well Trunks told my mom and I kind of overheard the conversation while I went down stairs to eat breakfast."

"You can be a sneak sometimes Bra."

"I know, but sometimes it's the only way to get the information you want you know."

"I guess."  Pan glared looking at her from the corner of her eye while she dug her hands into her pockets seeping herself in deep thought.  Both girls went over to the food court and ordered chocolate milkshakes, the biggest size they had to offer of course which was pretty big,  and sat at a booth and talked about the upcoming English term paper while ignoring all the stares they got seeing the part saiyns devour the ice-cream.  Pan looked down again at her watch.  "Bra I have to go and get ready now.  I'll call you tomorrow and we can get together again."  Pan turned and waved back and Bra, after seeing Pan disappear up the escalator, turns her attention back to her shake and a person sits again in front of her.

"Hi Bra!" Bra looked up a little startled then a grin quickly set on her face.

"Hi Goten!"

~*~

Pan hurriedly went over to her dresser mirror and quickly tried to put her diamond earnings on.  Once she put them in she took a couple of steps back and observed herself in the mirror.  She looked perfect and knew that Trunks would be satisfied.  Her mother helped her with her hair that was curled and piled on the top of her head with a diamond beret.  She made sure her diamond necklace was in the right position.  Yea, not a thing faulty about her.

~*~

"Look at her, she is the most beautiful saiyn that I have ever seen.," a dark figure from high above said.  

      "We will retrieve her if you want my lord then we will destroy the puny little planet." another figure said.  The other one grinned and stared back at his screen awaiting the day he would meet her face to face.  

~*~

Pan went to the family room and found that Trunks was talking to her father.  She stopped in her tracks and just smiled.  He was very handsome with the black suit he was wearing.  She took in all of his features up and down from is broad shoulders to his very cute butt.  She could very easily imagine making love to him for the rest of her life but being a virgin her imagination was limited.  She took a deep breath and stepped into the room and made a very ladylike grunt and the guys noticed her there.  Trunks jumped up from the sofa stunned by her appearance. Dende she looked wonderful.  He looked her up and down and when he was quite satisfied gave her a dazzling smile and took her hand and brought it to his lips.  

Gohan was the one to interrupt this time.  "Well you two better get going.  Pan, have a great time."  He went over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and the two went outside.  When he saw them drive off he went back inside and wondered what Videl was up too.

~*~

      "Here's to the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon."  Trunks lifted his glass to Pan's and did a toast.  Trunks nearly flipped when he saw Pan in her new dress.  He didn't care how much it cost; she never looked lovelier than she did tonight.  He kept reminding himself to be good and that he would be married in a  couple of weeks but it took all the control he had to keep from dragging her out of here and having his way with her.

"This is wonderful Trunks, Oh here's you card."  She handed him back his credit card and he put it back in his wallet.  

"So how much was the dress?" he said as he took a sip of his wine.

"$1, 670" Trunks turned his head and spit all the wine on the carpet.

"Gee Pan is that all, gosh, I hope you didn't buy anything else with my card."  Pan looked down at her plate and started picking at her salad.  

"Well, I did buy the necklace and earrings too which was $800 and the shoes where $200."  Trunks was amazed.  Bra must have went shopping with her, there was no other explanation.  He wasn't going to complain, he did have a lot of money and she did look very beautiful.  He got up and went around the table and urged Pan up and led her to the dance floor.  They got in dance with several other people and just held each other for the longest time.  Trunks pulled her head up from his shoulder and gave her a passionate kiss and whispered against her lips "I love you."

~*~

Deep in the sky the figure was red with rage.  Who was this guy?  He continued to stare.  'No matter, once I have her he won't be a problem.'  The force continued to descend toward the planet earth.

~*~

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

      I hope you all liked this chapter!   I'm currently working on the next one so it won't be too long now!  Review me please!!!  or e-mail me at kimmie15_79707@juno.com.  

~KimmieJ


End file.
